Risings towards a New Future
by Dragonwriter65
Summary: With that start of MMO our Young Kirito has stumbled upon a new world that seems very different from the others. A world full of monsters, ninjas, and a knuckled headed boy who wishes to become HoKage.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Here is my newest work.** **Any Comments are appreciated and I'n the near future I will expand my stories. Enjoy**

"So this is the latest adventure MMO to hit the shelves. I must say its a lot more cool then I expected, though the landscape looks bland compared to SAO"

"Okay let me take a look at the rules of this MMO." Pulls out a book..."So according to this its free roam, and AI's can't be resurrected? What the hell, so if they die they don't come back? And when I log out the story progresses without you?"

"Hmmmm..." Closes the book and begins moving above the trees at a fast pace

"This MMO is interesting, even though it requires a character from another MMO to play."

"And the only one compatible was my SAO stats"

Burst of speed and stops to see the surrounding area.

"Wonder what the developer was thinking?"

With that an immediate explosion burst from nowhere.

"Woooooo...wonder where that commotion came from!" Pulls out Anneal Blade

"Guess I'm about to find out!" With that he sped towards the sight of the explosion and high speed

Jumping from one large branch to the next the warrior cut through the leaves and emerged only to see a huge beast attacking a couple with small baby on a ceremonial bed.

"What the? A floor boss already?!"

As the warrior stared at the beast its stats appeared over its head. As he stared in shock at the horror he must fight. His inner thoughts filled with fear.

"Level 200!?" "Damn that's bad, I'm only level 79 at against this bastard"

As he was contemplating the situation the couple were fighting the beast as best as they could.

The Blond man seemed to forming hand signs with his hands while his wife used chains to hold the beast down.

"Damn at this rate they won't win, their life meter is steadily declining, I have to intervene!"

AHHHHHHHHH...Roared the beast as it lifted its arm. "I won't let you seal me inside that little thing" It extended its fingers to thrust towards the child hoping to destroy it with a single push.

"Ohh no you don't!" Blocking the beasts arm the warrior reached for his shoulder and a second blade appeared out of nowhere. Glistening in the moonlight, pure crystal appearance, the sword was swung at the beast.

"I don't know who you are, but hold off the nine tails while I finish the seal" The blond man next to his wife begin his hand signs. "NINJA ART: Dead Demon Consuming Seal"

"Consuming Seal?" With that statement monster appeared behind the blond man wearing a white kimono and brandishing a small ritual blade in its mouth.

"YOU BASTARD! I WON"T LET YOU SEAL ME!" In a furious roar it spoke and began attempting to break the chains wrapped around its crimson red body.

"I don't give a shit if you are level 200! Your going down!" sprinting forward the warrior wielded two swords and began slashing at the beast.

Slash after slash...seconds felt like minutes this battle was intense. The warrior jumped its arm he cut and stabbed into the beast while running towards its face.

"STARBURST STREAM!" A powerful glow and fire and sparks surrounded the swords he wielded, splitting the creatures arm through he reached the beasts head. "NOW DIE!"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" It screamed as the warrior slashed and stabbed at its face rendering it blind.

"Finally the seal is ready." The monster behind the blond man thrust into a energy double of the man.

"Now I'll see him inside my son."

Then all of sudden the crimson beast's body began convulsing and its body started to change. From the fingers to the hands to the rest of the body it began turning into a grayish lifeless color.

"DAMMIT!" with that last word the beast stopped moving...and moments later its body dispersed into smoke and swirled into the young infants body.

"Guess its over huh." The warrior appeared next to the couple.

The blond man spoke in a exhausted tone. "Yes it's over, I'm glad too...thanks for your help"

He fell as his wife is holding him.

The warrior looked at him and saw his life bar was depleting, almost down to zero.

"His energy is almost gone."

the woman with red hair spoke. "Yes I know, that's the price of the seal to protect our village."

Grasping her husband in her arms as she cries...

"Is there anything I can do?" kneeling down in front of them no doubt in his face.

The blond man in her arms spoke. "I wanted to thank you for helping deal with the Nine-tailed fox. If it weren't for you I'm not sure what would have happened."

"I noticed you don't have a head band, are you a shinobi?

The warrior looked perplexed by that question. "No I'm a swordsman, my name is kirito."

"Kirito huh?...egggg...well if that's the case watch over my family till help arrives from my village, will you?

Kirito with a look of determination wouldn't refuse. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

as the blond began closing his eyes he spoke one last word. "Thank you"

she stared at her husband...tears falling down her cheek. "Mi..na...to"

Moments later a squad of masked figures arrived around them. In the middle stood a man with a giant black staff and dark wardrobe. "I guess we were too late."

Kirito expression changed, he looked towards them. "What made you suggest that? The fact this man is gone, and she and that baby need medical attention?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Guys time for the second chapter Sorry about taking long...been deciding the road to take this too since it started out great. Its tough considering I am just a beginner. So Enjoy, follow, and of course review..after every review makes me more focused and gives me ideas plus criticism never hurts...except the ones that just insult and don't explain of course.**

In a large room the several figures and the man with the dark wardrobe holding the large staff stood in front of Kirito.

"Now young man, we have some questions on what you know about the incident that occurred."

Kirito looking at the situation analyzed his predicament within his thoughts

"Hmmm...based on whats going on it looks like I'm suspected of a crime or causing this..maybe they think I had something to do with that floor boss...the nine-tailed fox. I'll have to play this cool...don't wanna start something so soon...considering..."

He stares around his surroundings

"They have levels in par to me...except for the one in the middle...who is level 100...and for some reason his staff has a life bar."

Kirito calmly speaks. "Before we get to that can I ask how that woman and her child are doing?"

The man in the center spoke with his old and calm tone.

"Kushina and her baby are resting in the infirmary."

A smile gleams to kirito's face, "I'm glad they're both okay...can't say the same for her husband though." his face changed to one of melancholy

"That's the Fourth Hokage your talking about!" One of the men in the side spoke with a disgruntled tone

"Kakashi...enough..." The man in the center spoke. " Young man...what purpose did you have to come to our village...since according to Kushina you don't appear to be a neighboring village shinobi?

"Me? I'm what people would call a solo kinda guy." "I don't really have a place called home...I'm a wanderer."

"Hmmm...kakashi...go and bring me Inoichi... his mind reading techniques could prove useful."

"With pleasure.." then the young man walked out

Nonchalantly Kirito crossed his legs

"So I'm assuming based on what you said you don't really believe me do you?"

"Whatever its cool I have nothing to hide."

"Though I just want to ask...why was that guy so upset about the way I addressed that man?"

The man in the center spoke.. "That man you speak of was our most powerful shinobi...he was the next in line to be come our Hokage...to replace me and protect the hidden leaf village."

"Hmmm...I see." Kirito face grew with intensity. "THEN WHY WAS HE FIGHTING THAT MONSTER WITH HIS WIFE AND NOT YOU GUYS!"

He stood up in a fit of rage...

"SOMEONE SO IMPORTANT TO ALL OF YOU AND YOU COULDNT PROTECT HIM!"

He clenched his hands hard... "I DID MY BEST AND NOW I'M IN A ROOM WITH COWARDS WHO THINKS I HAVE A HAND IN THIS MESS...when all I did was protect his wife and child from that monstrosity.

Kakashi arrived with a a blond man near him.. " Inoichi is here."

"Inoichi I need you to check this young man's memories..."

"If you're gonna talk about me at least call me by my name...and its Kirito"

"Yes Third Lord Hokage." the blond man approached Kirito and then began to place his palm on top of his head.

"I don't have anything to hide...though I doubt you will find anything good."

Then a screen popped up in front of Kirito...

"Do you want Inoichi to access your previous character stats to determine rank?"

"Thats alittle weird but fine...not like it will matter anyway."

Inoichi spoke, "Fair warning this may hurt."

Kirito with a smile said, "bring it"

As energy pushed through kirito's entire head, every moment seeming to be slowing down and kirito's life bar was slowly draining away

90%... "What!"

80%... "My Life Bar is depleting."

60%... "Damn this is bad"

35%...

"Dammit! what the hell is going on!? The Jackass IS KILLING ME!"

"Hmmm..." Then it stopped "Lord Hokage he is clean."

"UHGGGHHHHH...(breath of air)...what the hell!?

"Good Job Inoichi...escort him to the infirmary to see kushina...she has some words for the young man...I need to go and prepare Minato's funeral procession." Takes two steps

"Kakashi...I want you to go with him too."

Kakshi looked puzzled... "But Third Hokage..."

The Third looked at him with a look of sadness "We couldn't be there for Minato...I want you to be there for his wife and especially his child now."

In a corridor Inoichi is holding Kirito by his shoulder as he is escorting him to the maternity ward.

"Sorry about that kid...my technique has a nasty side effect...still trying to master it more.

Kirito exhausted stares at Inoichi, "To be honest if it seemed like you was about to kill me I would have cut your hands off."

Inoichi Laughed. "Hahahaha I be you would have since your mind was maintained while I peered in it. That's why the others were watching to see your reaction to such a technique." "A shinobi even under any genjutsu would still not have willingly cooperated to such an extent and your memories...didn't suggest you were ever a ninja."

"Like I said I just got here and I'm a swordsman."

Arriving to a room kirito is put in small medical bed. "Give it a little time and you will be back to your old self...In the mean time rest here."

As Inoichi left kirito heard a familiar voice. "Sorry about what they did to you."

Kirito turned around to see the crimson red haired woman across from him.

"Nah it's cool...though I really wanted to hit someone for it."

Kushina smiled. "hahahaha can't say I blame you." Then the room was silent for a moment.

Kirito feeling awkward asked her a question. "So how are you and your child feeling?"

"Naruto" kirito looked puzzled "His name is Naruto and right now he is being examined to make sure there are no complications...he is a spitting image to Minato." Tears flew down her face realizing her husband is gone.

"I'm sorry about your husband...from how the others spoke of him he must have been one stand up guy." "I just wish I could have been able to do more."

"You did more then you could possibly have imagined...If you weren't there...I don't think Naruto would have any parents right now...I wanted to let you know I am grateful and so was Minato in his final moments."

"Thank you miss...and your name is kushina right? I heard it from the others...I don't want to be rude and not refer you too your name."

"Yes my name is kushina and what's yours young man?"

"My name is Kirito." "Kirito huh? No last name?"

A screen popped in front of Kirito...

"Would like to state your real name or be referred to by this AI with the current one?"

Kirito looking puzzled wondered why the game would ask that of him.

"Hmm...this is peculiar...for now I'll just keep kirito...don't need the world knowing who I really am."

"Yup I'm just Kirito"

Kushina looked and smiled to him. "It's a lovely name."

Two knocks on the door. "May I come in kushina?"

The white haired stranger was at the door. "Sure kakashi...one of my husband's students is always welcome."

"His student?...guess I understand why you was upset with the way I spoke about your teacher...sorry I didn't know he was so important."

Kakashi's face was filled with melancholy. "He was important to me...I failed him and now I've lost everyone from team."

Kirito staring at kakashi begins understand "I guess me and you have something in common...I failed my friends too and it cost them their lives." Thinking back to his time with his little guild in SAO. That time still haunts him... "Sachi"

"So Kirito what will you do?"

"I have no clue kushina...but this place doesn't seem bad so maybe ill stick around and see if I can help and plus I'm pretty sure even if I wanted to leave the ninja's watching me from the building across from the window."

"Guess your more shrewd then you look."

"And you are an ass kakashi, don't underestimate me just because you have some cool ability under the eye covered by your headband."

In an instant kakashi was beside him holding a kunai and kirito pointing his sword towards kakashi's chest.

"How did you know about it?"

Kirito smiling answers "Simple I'm very shrewd...you covered it the entire time even in front of your master's wife...I'm guessing it doesn't have an off switch or something...and don't worry I don't know what you have only that you have it.

"Why you!" bursts of chains appeared on both of them..

"What the!? Kirito looking at the chains embracing him and kakashi

"Why don't you two knock it off!" Kushina rising from her bed with a look of maliciousness in her face. Both kirito and kakashi's expression changed to looks of horror.

"We are gonna get it now."

**Lights Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Treachery

**Hello everybody well It's done...the latest chapter for my loving series. Hope you all enjoy and Review?**

**Chapter 3**

"It's been 5 years since I started this game...though in the real world it's only been 8 months. The system speeds up the game relative to how well I can process events."

"Guess that means I am pretty smart...or maybe I'm just good at RPGs."

"I gotta say I didn't think this game could be so detailed...not to mention such a huge environment...(staring at his hands facing the sky)...and very unique ability sets.

**A screen popped up showing his states**

"Let's see...

Ninjutsu arts: 25

Genjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 12

Swords styles: 35

Crafting skill: 100

and finally

Kekkei Genkai: 1

"I must say it's more interesting then SAO."

**The full moon is out...glistening with a beautiful array of white. **

A man in a mask appeared beside kirito.

"Kirito...we need you...something has happened."

Kirito stretching his body he rose up and spoke. "Explain the situation while I follow."

The two dashed off

From roof to roof the two jumped... traveling to the forests.

"Kirito...a ninja from the hidden cloud village was murdered."

"What do you mean he was murdered Anbu?"

"It appears he attempted to kidnap the head clansman's daughter of the Hyuga clan."

"Of course he discovered the man's treachery and struck him down."

"So it's an open and shut case...what do you need me for?"

"Kirito we need you to see if you find out if he left any proof of his treachery. If we can't prove his crimes the hidden cloud village will make swift action and demand Hiashi Hyuga's corpse as penance agreement to the treaty the third hokage signed with the hidden cloud."

"Damn...those bastards set this whole treaty up too steal a kid !?" "What the hell would have happened if he had succeeded...(kirito pondered the situation)."

Arriving on the scene kakashi was also there

"Hey kakashi...looks like we have a very serious mess on our hands."

"Looks like the hidden cloud really out did themselves. Setting up this treaty just to try and steal the byakugan."

Crouching towards the slumped body of the former hidden cloud ninja Kirito searched around the corpse for any suggestions of something hidden.

"We have already searched his corpse. There is nothing suggesting he had any documents on him."

"Hmm...guess I have no choice." Kirito spoke nonchalantly as he grabbed the body's hand.

"Guess I'll use my soul channel."

Pouring his energy into the body it began to slump. The hidden cloud ninja's eyes opened.

"I still can't get used to that kirito." Kakashi spoke with a surprised look

"Well get used to it. That's what happens when I enter the mind of a dead guy."

As kirito finished his sentence he could see the memories of the deceased from his meeting with the Raikage about kidnapping the little girl to obtain the byakugan for the hidden cloud.

"There I found it...(kirito sees a message the ninja sent by bird. It's currently location is in the outskirts of the village."

Kirito rose with a an abundance of energy. "Dammit I need to catch that bird before it's too late."

Speeding faster then the wind...

Soaring through the trees in light speed

"Damn I gotta stop that bird before it arrives!" "It's the only physical evidence to prove their treachery."

"Kirito wait!" speeding up to him Kakashi soared next to him. "He has been dead for at least 2 hours. The messenger bird is too far gone."

Kirito stopped on a branch staring at his hands. Forming a grip...Raw energy bursts out as he punches a tree.

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Why is it I am always the last option to the old man!?"

"Kirito...I'm sorry it's just...The third hokage thought we could handle it without you."

"I told him...since the day I met Kushina I was never gonna abandon this place."

"Ps tell him to actually make me a member of the village. I'm pretty sure 5 years is enough to put some trust in my abilities and personality. "

Kakashi changing the subject asks. "So any ideas on how we can prevent the Raikage's plan?"

Kirito pondered... "Damn guess I'll have to make due on that favor I have."

Kakashi looked at him with a confused look. "What favor?"

"No need to worry about it kakashi...right now I gotta prepare. We are headin back to the village."

"By the way kakashi...how's that make-out paradise series I've been seeing you read?"

(kakashi staring at kirito makes a small smile beneath his mask while closing his eyes.)

"It's a great read."

"You pervert." kirito spoke nonchalantly as the two walked away

**2 weeks later**

"So the letter arrived from the Raikage?"

"Yes kirito...it's just like we thought...they want Hiashi's corpse as penance in agreement to the treaty."

"Okay kakashi...tell the old man I'm making a pit stop in the land of lightning and then...

"Then what?"

"I'm heading to the VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE CLOUDS!"

"BY YOURSELF!?" "At least take me along...you shouldn't go by yourself."

"Okay kakashi but you'll need a better weapon just in case we get into a fight."

Grabbing the sword behind his back he passed it to kakashi.

"For now you can have this one."

**The entrance to the Hidden Cloud Village**

Two guards stand in front of them.

"HALT! state your purpose!"

Kirito raises his sword with kakashi looking behind with a look of worry.

"It's simple I've come to have a nice chat with your Raikage about a certain plan to kidnap people just to steal power.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR LORD RAIKAGE!"

The two shinobi charged forth with kunia ready for combat...

"**Special Move: Knockout Slash**"

Within several seconds kirito pulled out a short blade and struck both shinobi with a single slash.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill them with such a strong move?"

Returning his blade to its hilt. "Kakashi I don't kill a man for doing there job...I kill them for being cold or heartless."

"Are you going to kill the Raikage!?" Kakashi speaking with a disturbed expression.

"Hmmm...depends if need be I may have to for such blatant actions."

Staring away from kakashi facing the entrance.

"Kakashi if you don't wanna come along I understand...if I don't return make sure to tell kushina and little naruto."

Smiling feeling a sense of nostalgia. "You can tell them yourself when we both get back."

"LORD RAIKAGE! AN URGENT MATTER!"

"What is it?"

"Two Shinobi from the hidden leaf village have stormed the VILLAGE!"

**Preview:**

"How dare you enter my village stating such foolish accusations!" The Raikage spoke with anger.

Gripping his sword kirito pointed it at his direction.

"HOW DARE I! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE SUCH A FALSE TREATY TO STEAL A CHILD FROM HER FATHER!"

Onlookers hearing the accusations. "Our Lord Raikage steal a child from her father!"


End file.
